One More Night
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: CM Punk has had it with his girlfriend AJ's infidelities, but will he be able to refuse her request to be forgiven? CM Punk/AJ Lee song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a CM Punk/AJ Lee song-fic. The song used is "One More Night" by Maroon 5. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

**One More Night**

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

"What the fuck, AJ?" CM Punk yelled. He slammed his hand down on the kitchen countertop and glared viciously at her, his green eyes stone cold. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"What the fuck's gotten into me? What the fuck's gotten into you?" AJ shouted back, her wild brown hair flying around her as she raged. "Why in the hell are you screaming? The neighbors are going to hear you."

"Don't turn this around on me! _You're _the one who cheated on me!" Punk snarled, gripping the counter so tightly that his tattooed knuckles turned white. "And with Ziggler, of all people!"

"You have no proof!" AJ exclaimed, whirling on him. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"AJ, stop fucking lying!" Punk spat, pushing off of the counter and pacing back and forth, running his hands over his buzzed head and trying so hard not to punch the nearest wall in frustration. "John saw you," he said finally, turning back to her after he had gotten some control over himself.

"Oh, so because the great John Cena said it, then it must be true," AJ said sarcastically. "Well, I'm so glad to know that you'd put your relationship on the line because of something that John said."

"It wasn't just John," Punk hissed, becoming even angrier. "Randy saw it too, and you know that he doesn't lie."

AJ flinched a little but quickly rearranged her face into a blank mask. But she was too late; Punk had already noticed.

"I can't believe you," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "After everything that I've done for you. I just...god, AJ..."

Punk turned his back on her and put his face in his hands, clenching his teeth together painfully and trying not to burst into tears.

A few moments later, he felt slender arms slide around his waist and a soft weight press into his upper back.

"I'm sorry, Punk," AJ whispered, closing her eyes and feeling his back rise and fall under her cheek. "I didn't mean it. It was nothing to me. He's nothing to me. I love you and only you. Please forgive me. I swear it'll never happen again."

Punk took a deep, shaky breath. "That's what you said last time," he whispered back, but his resolve was crumbling and both he and AJ knew it.

"I know. But I really promise this time," AJ said quietly.

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

"Okay," Punk whispered, giving in for the millionth time. He twisted around so that he was facing his girlfriend and cupped her face in his hands. "But this is the last time."

AJ smiled brightly. "I know, and I swear to you that it won't happen again. Cross my heart and hope to die." She made the little crossing motion over her heart and smiled again.

Punk just pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, unable to muster a similar smile.

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die.**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I said it a million times.**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

The next morning, Punk woke up feeling exhausted and guilty. He knew that he shouldn't have given AJ one more chance, but it was so hard to say no to her, especially when she gave him that big-eyed pleading look.

He rolled over onto his side and sighed quietly when he saw AJ lying with her back facing him. Her chocolate brown hair streamed out onto the pillow, and he found himself reaching over and letting a few strands of it slip through his fingers. Her scent drifted to him, and he inhaled it deeply. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again, and deep down he knew that he was addicted.

He just couldn't refuse her.

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**

**Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

**I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself.**

**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

AJ gave a little huff and jerked a bit, and then she rolled over to face Punk, her brown eyes glittering. She gave him a sleepy little smile that made his heart stop, and he knew right then and there that nothing could ever make him leave her, no matter what she did. He knew that was bad, but at that moment he honestly didn't care.

"Hey, you," AJ murmured.

"Hey, you," Punk repeated, smiling tenderly at her. AJ visibly relaxed, seeing that all was forgiven once again.

"I thought you'd still be mad at me," AJ said, scooting over in the bed until she was lying right beside him.

He reached down and took her hand where it lay on the sheets between them. "No," he whispered. "I could never stay mad at you."

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die.**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I said it a million times.**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

AJ grinned and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes again. Punk just held her and stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. Deep down he knew that AJ was just going to hurt him again. She'd done it repeatedly in the past, but he'd always taken her back. It was like she had a spell on him. He just couldn't resist her. He flicked his lip ring with his tongue while he thought about all of the times she had hurt him and he had let her come back. There were ten in total.

Still holding his unfaithful girlfriend in his arms, Punk made a silent promise to himself that if AJ hurt him again, he would dump her.

**I don't know, whatever.**

**END**


End file.
